


Soulmate UA: Gruvia

by athenannabeth712



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenannabeth712/pseuds/athenannabeth712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soulmate UA: Gruvia

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!

Soulmate UA: Pairing: Gruvia

In the kingdom of Fiore, their lived mages, people who could use magic and those who could not, however the two coexisted peacefully, with those who could not use magic paying mages to do jobs for them, mages got jobs through guilds, but our story is not about those daily interactions but about a small detail in their world, our world, when a mage or non-Mage turned 11 they got a tattoo on their back, a place where they could not see it, the tattoo was that of the words that helped them fall in love with their soulmate, this is the journey of two people who's worlds, were about to change forever...Oh one more thing, when your soulmate says what's on your tattoo that is when you feel it's imprint on your skin.

 

Juvia's POV

 

Juvia loved the idea behind love, she wanted to be loved, wanted to know what it was like to be liked for who she was, she wanted to know what it was like to hold hands and kiss and to have someone mean the world to you. She loved the idea behind the soulmate tattoo, the moment when you fell in love with your soulmate, tattooed on her back. She didn't ask anyone at Phantom what her tattoo was and even though she was good friends with Gajeel, good enough to read his tattoo, she couldn't bring herself to ask him about it, so to her it remained quite the mystery. When she was fighting with Gray, she found herself falling for him because of his looks, just as she had with other guys, and when she started falling to earth she found herself feeling that it was the perfect ending for her, an unwanted rain woman, but, Gray had rushed down to save her and when he grabbed her hand and yelled "Don't let go of my hand! I am not letting you fall!" She was stunned by the light pain on her back as she felt the imprint of her tattoo, she hadn't been expecting it, and it just made her fall even more in love with Gray. She was however unsure if she had really experienced the pain of her tattoo or just pain from the battle with Gray, she finally decided to ask Cana, shenanigans- was the closest with her, especially after the events of The Battle of Fairy Tail. "Cana, can Juvia ask you a favor?" Juvia asked timidly. *hic* "Sure anything you like" Cana replied, a little tipsy. "Can you tell Juvia what Juvia's soulmate tattoo says?" "Sure, it says 'Don't let go of my hand! I am not letting you fall!' Juvia gasped and then grinned, "must mean something to you." Cana replied with a big grin. Juvia just grinned, "Juvia's love for Gray-sama has grown stronger!" 

Gray's POV

Gray didn't really care about his soulmate tattoo, it was just some words on his back, he didn't have to change his whole life because of it. He had to be careful sometimes Mira would scheme to get the words off his back and try to figure out who his true love was. When that Juvia girl joined the guild it got worse, he didn't understand her fascination with him, why was he so special.   
She seemed to cling to him, he didn't get it, why him, though he was mad when Lyon tried to take to Juvia to his guild, he couldn't just take a member of his guild! Especially not Juvia, wait where did that come from! Gray didn't know how to react around Juvia after that he didn't even know what his feelings for the water mage where. He remembered having to fight his dad, it wasn't pleasant and then his father had passed away just as they had started getting along. Then after the battle with Tartorus, Gray had gone to visit his father's grave and it was there that Juvia found him and there where she told him the words he had never thought about before "Juvia does not think she can continue to love Gray-sama...Juvia killed Gray-sama's Father." The pain he felt on his back her emotions they swept over him, he had to comfort her tell her it was alright, that she had done the right thing. When the guild broke up, he and Juvia decided to live together, and though he never made any moves on Juvia, he liked knowing that she was close and safe, she was alive and well, and when Erza had asked him to inflitrate Avatar and told him he couldn't tell Juvia that had hurt, not telling her, he wanted her to know that he was safe and one day he was going to tell her he loved her.

3 months later:

With the guild back to normal and the fight with Zeref, over Gray felt that he could finally tell Juvia how he felt, he carefully finished his mug of beer, he walked over to Juvia, and he leaned close to her, the whole guild was watching but he didn't care, "Gray-sama w-hat, are you doing?" Juvia stuttered and Gray just smiled and said "Letting you know how I feel, I love you Juvia and you are my soulmate and I am sorry I didn't tell you this before." And then they kissed and it was the most magical kiss of all time.


End file.
